Mistaken Identity
by EdwardStalker
Summary: Edward has little time and many needs. Bella is hanging by a financial thread and needs a job. She was late to an important interview and he thought he was alone. What happens when fates collide and people are mistakenly identified? Bella x Edward
1. Chapter One

**A new begining to Mistaken Identity... **

* * *

**EPOV**

This day was never going to end. The phone was ringing off the hook, my father was breathing down my neck, and I was so stressed I felt like I was going to burst into flames. I need to let go of some of this stress if I am going to get anything else done today!

The office was all out to lunch and most would be gone for at least a couple more hours… I would just need to make a quick call.

I reached down and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket feeling less stressed just by the thought of it. 'I hit the speed dial number 7 and waited. The dial tone beeped a few times until a sexy voice picked up on the other end.

"Twilight Services. Good afternoon Mr. Cullen. This is Victoria." The operator said seductively into the phone. I subconsciously wondered what this women looked like, on the phone she always sounded hot and confident. My dick twitched at the thought of it; damn I need to get laid.

"Hello Victoria, I was wondering if I could require the services of Tanya today." I said in a nonchalant way. I had done this countless times and had fallen into a pattern. I had no time for any type of relationship and it was the only way to fulfill my need on my schedule.

"I am so sorry Mr. Cullen, but Tanya is not available at this time." Victoria mumbled into the phone, "But we do have other experienced women who would be glad to assist you."

FUCK! I don't have time for this. For the last 4 months I have always had Tanya. She was easy. She didn't speak English, sexy as hell, and knew exactly how to get me off. But as my cock kept reminding me I wasn't exactly in the position to be picky. I have little time and I need to be able to get my work done.

"That is fine. I need whomever you think is most qualified here within the next twenty minutes. I am displeased that Tanya is unavailable." I murmured angrily.

"Absolutely Mr. Cullen I am so very sorry for the inconvenience. "

"Just make sure she gets here quickly." I snapped and hung up the phone.

**BPOV**

I could feel his lips on mine. He was crushing himself to me like I was his salvation. I needed him just as badly. I grabbed his silky hair in a fistful only to bring him closer. I couldn't breathe but at the moment I couldn't manage to care. I just wanted him. Our lips moved in sync, battling for unspoken dominance. He held me protectively against his chest, unwilling to let me move so much as an inch. He moved to kiss my neck and I was thankful for the reprieve. I was extremely lightheaded from the lack of air and was breathing heavily, but I wasn't the only one.

I could feel his chest move in and out in an irregular pattern, just as mine did against him. This man was to perfect it was like he was taking my every desire and using it against me. Every touch, every kiss, every emotion was what I wanted. He knew me so well, too well.

Off in the distance I could hear an annoying beeping sound but I couldn't let go of him to find the noise. I needed his touch. However I could feel him slipping away from me. His body was less powerful against mine, his lips slowed in pace, and his breathing slowed down completely. I leaned forward to capture his lips in mine once more, but he was already gone.

And I was left staring at the ceiling while my alarm was going off.

Of course the dream man was too good to be true, they always were. The guy was only a figment of my imagination, someone my subconscious created to torture me. I looked over at my alarm to shut off the annoying beeping and noticed the time.

Oh shit I am so late.

I can't believe today of all days my alarm decided not to work. I was so screwed. I had to take a shower get dressed and get over to Cullen Investments in the next 20 minutes or I would never get to my interview.

I need this job. I had barely a week left of cash and my rent was due on Monday. If I didn't land this job, I was going to be out on the streets. Why did I have to take out so much money in loans for college! I am in so much debt and I can't even find a job where my degree in English means anything.

It was by chance that I even got this interview. My friend Jessica works for Cullen Investments in the legal department and she heard about an assistant position for the CEO. I had never had much experience in those respects, but I was a fast learner.

I had no time to waste waiting for the water to get warm, so I quickly jumped into the freezing cold shower and washed myself hastily. By the time I was done I was a popsicle! My teeth were chattering together so hard I thought they were going to break at the impact. I blow dried my hair the best that I could and attempted to but on some makeup. My hands were shaking so badly for the cold i was afraid to but on any eye makeup in fear of looking like a clown.

I grabbed my purse and folders with my resume and ran out of my apartment hopping to catch the next bus to downtown. Hopefully the traffic in Seattle wouldn't be bad at this time of day.

**EPOV**

Ten minutes, 15 minutes, 20 minutes, 30 minutes. WHERE THE HELL WAS SHE! I was getting nervous. My staff would be back soon and I didn't want to explain why a mysterious woman was walking out of my office all sexed up.

I heard the elevator ding and I stood up from my desk chair and quickly unbuttoned my collar and undid my tie. I was almost nervous to see who Victoria had sent, hopefully whoever this girl was she knew what she was doing.

I walked out into my reception area only to find an average looking, brunette women looking around completely confused. She wasn't ugly by any means… her cheekbones were high, her body thin, and her face was like porcelain with a faint red blush coloring her cheeks. She was beautiful, only I wasn't used to simply beautiful women coming from Twilight Services, I was used to the best of the best. The women you see in playboy had nothing on some of these girls. This girl just looked average, but as I said before I wasn't picky.

I went over to the confused woman and took her by the hand. She looked up at me, completely dazed.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Cullen. Will you follow me into my office?" I murmured as I lead her back to my office. I could feel her tensing up at my side; I thought I asked for an experience girl? I walked into my office and locked the door behind us. He just continued to stare at me with those penetrating eyes before she mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't understand. But finally she spoke.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I was told that I had an appointment with you at one o'clock. I am sorry I am a bit late, the traffic is extremely heavy getting into the city." she said more confidently. He voice was so very soft, hopefully her methods weren't.

"No need, we can just get to business" I motioned her to the desk and she sat down in the chair? What was she waiting for? None of the girls I have had in the past took this long to engage, should I say something to get her going? I don't have much time, so foreplay was out of the question. I went over to the seat she was in and leaned forward so I angled over her. She raised her face to meet mine, with a look of apprehension in her eyes. She looked extremely nervous and didn't move an inch. I decided that I was going to have to make the first move myself.

I laid my hand under her chin and tilted her face towards mine. Slowly I lowered my lips to hers. There was a strange electric spark that passed through us at the moment. Not something that would make me jump away in surprise, but something that would encourage me to deepen the kiss. The girl seemed hesitant at first, but as our lips moved in sync she seemed to loosen up and participate more. I kissed her hungrily. Our tongues intertwined and battled for dominance. I was hard as a rock and I could not take this any longer. I stood up and with my hands wrapped around her waist, I brought her with me.

She seemed to need me as much as I did her. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me holding me to her. I took her to my side of the desk and set her down on the wood surface. I pulled away to let her breathe and I moved my lips down her neck. From her jaw to her collarbone, back and forth. She let out a slight moan and I wanted to take her so badly.

"Mr. Cullllllennn" she moaned, "This …" she couldn't finish her thought. I moved my lips back up to hers and my hands roamed her body. They started at her silky smooth thighs moving up towards her magnificent breasts. I went back down and played at the bottom of her blouse and slowly inched it upwards as she moaned into my mouth. My cock twitched at the sound. I quickly lifted her shirt and pulled away from her kiss to lift it over her head. We were both breathing heavily, trying to catch our breaths. I felt her hands at the bottom of my shirt and I quickly stepped back and complied with her wish, I slid my shirt off and at the same time I unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them. I quickly lowered them down my legs and stepped out. The girl was staring down at me, she looked like she was going to faint. Her skin was flushed but her eyes were full of passion.

I was nearing concrete status, I need this so badly. Luckily the girl was wearing a skirt. I grabbed the bottoms and slowly pushed the fabric up until it rested on her hips. She leaned her head back and made a sound that I thought was going to make me come right then. She wore black lace underwear that made her look like a fucking god. I wanted her so badly. I bent down and took the lace fabric between my teeth and slowly started to pull the material down her legs. It felt as if she was vibrating with pleasure. The fabric was so moist; I knew that she was having the same reaction to me that I was to her. Once I removed her underwear I stood back up and captured her lips in mine once more. I jerked in surprise when I felt her warm hands tighten around my cock and begin to stroke. Now it was my turn to moan. I grabbed a condom out of my bottom desk drawer and hastily tugged in on.

She must have taken my reaction as motivation because her hand reached out and began to move faster, squeezing and pulling. Driving me more towards my release. I reached down despite what I wanted and stilled her hands. She looked at me confused. Instead of answering aloud I placed myself at her entrance and she gasped. I took both her breasts in my hands and began kneading them as I pushed forward. We both moaned deeply at the sensation. I pushed into her until I was all the way in. I swear my eyes rolled back into my head because of how good she felt. She was so tight and warm I had to concentrate so hard to keep myself from releasing into her. She started to move against me.

I couldn't wait any longer I took her hips roughly into my arms and pulled her to me. I thrusted so hard into her and her hands wound their way around my back and dug in. It felt so good.

Fast and hard.

We both were breathing heavily and sweating against each other in pure ecstasy. I felt myself coming undone and I needed her to come with me. I nibbled at her ear lobe and she shuddered in pleasure when I whispered,

"Just let go, you feel so good, come with me." I instantly felt her walls tighten around me as her climax took over. I instantly felt myself reach my orgasm as I spilled into her. I continued to thrust, riding out my release for as long as possible.

We sat there entangled with each other for what seemed like eternity. When our breathing became normal again I hesitantly pulled away from her and began to get dressed.

When I looked up at her after putting my pants back on. She looked utterly embarrassed and a deep blush colored her cheeks. She instantly jumped up and pulled down her skirt and found her shirt on the floor. She wouldn't look me in the eyes, strange.

She grabbed her purse and rushed out of the office. What had just happened? That was by far the most pleasurable sex I have had in a very long time and she just storms off without a word or even her name? I guess I could just call the company and ask, but for some reason I forgot in the moment who she really was.

She was just a prostitute and I was just the one who paid her salary. It just felt so damn good and different. Most of the women from that service get me off, but no one has ever made me feel the way that girl just had. Victoria picked a good one and I think I just found my new regular.

I retied my tie and sat back at my desk. I was no longer stressed and I still was coming down from the high. I was completely blissful. Until the door opened, and in stepped a woman dressed in an all-black cocktail dress that barely covered her ass. She had short blonde hair and wore too much eyeliner. Her heals were at least four inches tall. She stalked into the room like a cat, and I just sat there confused.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I'm from Twilight Services. My name is Irina. Sorry I am late, but I think we still have time to play." She murmured. I instantly jumped out of my seat and ran over to her.

"I believe one of you colleagues was already here, Victoria must have double booked you?" I questioned.

"No, I was just called. Traffic was a bitch sorry I'm so late, I know you said twenty minutes." She said as her hands began to roam over my chest.

WHAT THE FUCK! Who was the girl I was just with, the girl who made me feel like no one ever had? My heart began to beat faster and I felt like I was going to be sick.

My assistant, Angela stepped into my office then and looked Irina up and down and quickly looked at me. Her face was blank and for that I was grateful.

"Mr. Cullen I am back from lunch and I was wondering how the interview went?" Angela said in a muted tone trying not to look at the bleach blond in front of me.

"What interview?" I spat out in complete horror.

"The interview for your second assistant. Isabella Swan was supposed to meet you here at one o'clock, did she not show?" she asked.

I felt like I was going into shock, how could I have been so blind. First she didn't look like any of the other girls I have ever had. Second she was so hesitant at first. And third she rushed out of my office without a word about payment. Fuck I am so screwed, what am I going to do? Angela looked at me for an answer.

"No, she most certainly came." I replied. Hopefully she didn't hear the sarcasm in my voice or the irony of my words.

**BPOV**

How could I have let that happen! What the hell was I thinking? I am not that kind of girl! I am not some whore! Sure he was gorgeous and practically jumped me, but I was there for a JOB! What am I going to do…Obviously he thought I was someone else, who that someone was, I don't think I even want to know.

I don't know what happened. One moment I was standing in the elevator picking my makeup in the reflection and in the next he was pulling me into his office, kissing me with those soft, plump lips. Pulling me to the desk while holding me hard against his rigid body. It felt so good….

STOP! I don't have time to think about this. Whatever just happened, I had to forget about it and Cullen Investments. If anyone ever found out about what happened today, I would never be able to find a job in Seattle. I would have to move to some random city in the desert, work as an underpaid English teacher, and never come back.

Breathe Bella, just breathe. Soon all of this will be a forgotten memory. I am sure the CEO of Cullen Investments would never want the news to get wind of this, so for now I am safe. And Late.

Alice was meeting me for lunch downtown in ten minutes. Before I am able to come within a mile of that girl, I need to think of a story and calm down. She has known me my whole life and she will immediately sense something is wrong.

I could simply tell her that Mr. Cullen had to reschedule. No she wouldn't believe that, not seeing as this interview has been on the books for three weeks. I could say that Mr. Cullen was looking for someone different, someone he could fool around with. Oh wait that's probably true! Alice would want her husband Jasper to sue the bastard for sexual harassment.

I am just going to tell her, I was late to the interview and he refused to see me. God, I hope she isn't on her game today because just by my own inspection in the mirror you could tell something was off.

Getting off at the correct stop, I walked towards the small café on 13th avenue and hastily scanned the room for my friend. Alice's Porsche was already parked outside.

Alice, as always, was sitting on the terrace wearing some outrageous outfit, totally unbefitting of a small family run café. She was small in stature but she wore monstrous heels with the slightest of ease. She was in a long, teal, flowing dress that reached to the top of her Channel boots. Her hair was short and black. She styled it almost straight today which was unusual for her. Normally she would wear it in some sort of disarray. However, she called it strategically placed pieces.

"Hey Alice!" I said as I took a seat at her table. She looked up from the magazine she was reading to give me a small smile. She wasn't acting like herself, something is wrong.

"Alice, what is wrong? Is everything okay with Jasper?" I said leaning in to place my hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is fine, don't be silly. I am just not feeling very well today, that's all." She faked a smile at me. But I could tell something in her eyes wasn't right.

"Alice…" I began before she interrupted me and I picked up my water and took a sip.

"So how did the interview go, did you charm the pants off the CEO?" Alice questioned and I almost spit water all over her face. Thankfully, I composed myself before I answered.

"I was late getting to the interview, and he had a meeting scheduled. So he couldn't see me."

"Oh that's not like you, what did you do not set your alarm?" she said paying little attention to the fact she almost had a wave of water come in her direction.

"Alice, I know something isn't right with you. I have known you long enough to know when you are not telling me something."

"I am scared" she whispered.

"Oh honey, what are you scared of? Are you sure there is nothing wrong with you and Jasper, did you guys get in a fight or something?"

"No, no Jasper is perfect, wonderful really. It is me. I don't know if… I think that…. I just don't know if I will make a good mother." She poured out in a rushed. I could feel my jaw drop to the floor.

"Alice your PREGNANT! Why haven't you told me!" I whined and got out of my seat to give her a big hug.

"I just told Jasper this morning. So technically I didn't not tell you, I just didn't tell you when I found out, which was last week. I am sorry Bells. I just got so caught up in myself, wondering how Jasper was going to feel and if I can even do this. I never thought I would be a good mother Bella. It's just scary now, to think that I will HAVE to be."

"I will help you every step along the way. You are not alone Alice." She finally smiled and took a deep breath.

"So do you think it will be a girl or a boy?" she wondered aloud.

"Hopefully, a girl." I smiled while I internally added _**because men are pigs.**_ The rest of lunch we talked about everything. A baby shower, a nursery, and everything going on in her life.

Alice never asked anything else about the interview, and for that I was thankful. I never wanted to think about this day ever again. As I drove home, I tried to think of other businesses I could apply to in the city. There had to be some other place looking for entry level positions for college graduates. I just needed a foot in the door, and I could build a career from there.

It was nearly ten o'clock by the time I got home. I was emotionally and physically exhausted from this day and couldn't wait to crawl into my warm bed and sleep away this nightmare.

I went into the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge when I saw the voicemail machine was blinking. Optimistically I hoped it was one of the other companies I applied to. But when I heard the voice from the machine, I froze.

**_"Ms. Swan, this is Edward Cullen. I just wanted to inform you that your interview has been rescheduled for tomorrow at 9 a.m."_**

And that was all the message said, no "Hey I enjoyed having mind blowing sex this morning." No "I am sorry for thinking you were some whore."

It was short, simple and to the point. He wanted to see me again, and for what purpose I wasn't sure. I felt like some little kid waiting for her punishment.

"I am so dead."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Temptations and Dissertations

**Chapter 2: Temptations and Dissertations**

**EPOV**

What the hell am I am going to do? Why couldn't I just leave the situation alone and hope to god that she didn't press charges. Why was I tempting fate only to see her again? My mind was telling me to get through this interview and never see her again. Another part of me, need I mention which, wants to do 'other' things to her. This was such a bad idea…

**BPOV**

I can't believe I am actually considering going to that interview. The universe has a sick sense of humor. First I am unbelievably attracted to the man that was going to be my boss; I couldn't resist hooking up with said man on his desk, and now I am going to go into his office again under the pretense that yesterday never happened?

I am not a good liar, and my emotions seem to scatter across my face at first mention of anything embarrassing.

Is he even going to mention yesterday, or is he just going to pretend it never happened and move on. Interview me…. Then what? Could I ever work in such proximity to a man that I have slept with? Especially when he is the CEO? It would be impossible for me to see him every day and not be reminded of what happened between us.

WHAT AM I THINKING!

I started to pace around my bedroom, trying to dissipate some of the stress bubbling within in. I looked down at the alarm clock and it was 7:15. I needed to start getting ready for this interview, in a lot of way today was a good thing.

I didn't have much time for prepare yesterday and now I did. I could dress to impress, and look like a truly belonged there. I really do need this job, and if Mr. Cullen is willing to forget what happened than so am I.

I wonder if he will look the same as in my imagination. Everything yesterday happened so fast, yet I have a vision of him burned into my mind. The black fitted suit over his sculpted chest, the grey dress shirt I all but ripped off of him, and the untamed bronzed hair that I wanted to grab hold off and never let go. But most of all, I wonder if my imagination had exaggerated his eyes. They were piercing green, I felt like I was staring into and emerald ocean. They had so much depth, it was impossible not to notice them.

I need to stop thinking about him in that way, if I was ever going to make it through this interview I need to be professional. Yesterday didn't happen, and it won't EVER again.

**EPOV**

Breathe in… breathe out…. Focus. Breathe in… breathe out…. Focus. Breathe in… breathe out…. Focus. No matter how many times I repeated the cycle I couldn't slow my pulse, time was closing in and she would be crossing my office threshold soon. I needed to get my head back in the game. This interview was nothing more than a formality.

If this girl is as shy as she appeared to be yesterday, than she isn't going to confront you. I just need to stop thinking about her. The way her long brown hair fell delicately on her alabaster skin, the way her body reacted to my touch, and the way her eyes illustrated such trust even though she never met me.

I looked at my watch. 8:00 am. I have an hour before she arrives. And if I am like this when she gets hear nothing will stop me from doing something I'd regret. I need to talk to Emmett; somehow he will know what to do. I will have to swallow my pride and just go talk to him, even though this will give him the ammunition to mock me for the rest of my life.

I walked past Angela sitting at her desk, she didn't even notice when I past her. I quickly got in the elevator and pushed the doors close. Inhaling I pressed the button to Emmett's floor.

The 22nd floor of Cullen Investments was purely for publicity; Emmett Cullen was the VP in charge. Most of the time this place was lively with people, but today it was oddly quite. Probably because it was 8 am and Emmett didn't have most of his employees come in until later (which was something I never agreed to). I knocked on his door but didn't wait for an answer.

Behind his desk, Emmett looked like a bear in a cage. He was much too large to be sitting at such a small desk.

"Hey bro, what's up?" he boomed. Swinging himself out of his chair to give me a quick hit on the shoulder. "I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Ya I know, things have been crazy with some of the new deals, and I haven't had much time to myself." I said. I had no idea how to broach the topic of Bella. I couldn't just come out and say it.

"We should go get a drink tonight, or we should go home for dinner? I know Mom has been whining to Rose about us not being home for a while?"

"I know I have been busy." I mumbled. I was completely regretting trying to consult Emmett; he would never understand the situation I am in. He is the type of guy who throws parties for no reason, and the guy who before he married Rosalie Hale was the biggest player in Seattle. He is the responsible one, that one was supposed to be me. I cringed at the thought of how the table had turned.

"You already said that Edward… what is going on? You're acting really strange dude." He laughed. I internally cursed myself, why couldn't I have a better poker face when I was around him? I took a deep breath and let it all out.

"You're right, I am not okay. Far from it. So it all began yesterday when I called Twilight services…" I swear Emmett almost choked on his tongue. "The girl I normally request wasn't available so I decided to try someone new. Everyone was out of the office for lunch and I had to release some of this stress. So…" Emmett interrupted me.

"Edward! Man what the fuck did you do?" he chuckled, he was enjoying this. I silenced him with my eyes and continued.

"So I told them to send the new girl over quickly. I was surprised to see a modest looking call girl, but I didn't question. She was kind of hesitant at first, but then she seemed really into it. Afterwards though she runs out, without a word." I pause.

"So that's it you had sex with an ugly prostitute?" he asked looking unimpressed.

"No, the thing is she wasn't the prostitute from Twilight Services, she was my 4 p.m. interview for my personal assistant."

Emmett started at me in shock, he looked like his eyes were about to bug out of his sockets.

"Is she pressing charges? Damn, dude, if she is we are so screwed!" Emmett replied. To be honest that was not the response I was expecting. I was expecting some joke about the perfect child finally fucking up, or something about having to get a prostitute in the first place.

"No she is not pressing charges at least I don't think she is."

"Well good, because we can't have bad press with so many deals in the works. Now on another note, how many times would you say you called Twilight services, little bro? Is this why you never date? Because you have some obsession with hookers, because they have therapy for that it's called SA. Sexaholics anonymous. I could go to a meeting with you want, you know the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem." Emmett laughed so hard he almost doubled over.

Now there was the Emmett I knew.

"Cool Em, laugh all you want. But I have a serious problem" He almost interrupted me.

"I sort of called her house last night and rescheduled her interview." I said in a rush.

"Edward, what the hell where you thinking man? Are you trying to tempt fate dude, I really doubt she is willing to let you take advantage of her AGAIN!"

"No I promise it won't be like that, at least I think it won't. I just need you advice; I can't stop thinking about this chick. The sex was great; don't get me wrong, it just feels like there is something else going on. I feel like I know this girl… even though we have never met. Honestly it is scaring the shit out of me."

"Edward, first of all, stop acting like a middle school geek with a crush. This girl was obviously into you, or she would have run out of your office screaming when she figured out what was happening. Second, I have no idea why you would even do this to yourself. What are you going to do, interview the girl then say some bullshit like "we are looking for someone else?" That is going to cause more problems. She will certainly sue you after that, both a rejection for a job and from you."

"I know that I royally fucked up, and in normal circumstances I would be able to fix this. But I can't. I have absolutely no idea how to make this right. I was stupid last night when I called her; I was wasted and had her HR file, one thing led to another and suddenly I was leaving her a voicemail. The sick part of this is; I have… feelings, no not feelings, emotions for this girl. I can't place my finger on it, whether it just the situation or not."

"Okay Edward, I am going to give you advice but you are not going to like it." I nodded and he continued. "You need to hire this girl."

"What!" I wanted to punch him for even suggesting it.

"Calm down for a second and let me explain. I am saying this as the VP of Publicity. If you hire this girl, obviously she's qualified to have gotten the interview in the first place; you can suffer through a few weeks and then fire her for some random reason. Then you gave her the chance, and are not liable. And as your brother, I think you need to avoid this girl. I have never seen you so hung up on anyone, not even with Tanya. You need to take a step back and realize what could happen if you pursue this. You could get any other girl Edward, so just forget this one. And in a month this could all be over."

I understood what he was saying, however, I was unsure if I could simply forget _or if I even wanted too._

I left Emmett's office even more confused than when I entered. Things this morning were not going my way.

I decided to go down to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee. I barely got any sleep last night after I made the phone call. I contemplated looking up her address sneaking into her apartment and erasing the message. All night I laid in my bed thinking about her, it was borderline obsessive. I don't even know this girl. Maybe the old saying is right, _I want what I can't_ _have._

I was paying for my coffee when I noticed the time. 9:05. Fuck! I nearly threw the cash at the guy and the register and ran towards the elevators yelling my apologies. I got the elevators and squeezed into a boarding car. No one else was in it, thank god, it would have taken forever to get to the 36nd floor. I took a large gulp of my coffee and tried to calm down. I looked at myself in the door's reflection and subconsciously started to fix my tie, rearrange my hair, and compose my expression.

This needed to be quick and painless. I would hire her, make her life hell until she quit or I had a reason to fire her. That is how this needed to go. I had to put my _emotions _aside and get this over with. I am Edward Cullen and no one had the upper advantage over me. _ Hopefully._

I all but ran out of the elevator toward my office. I looked cautiously around hoping to catch sight of that long brown hair. Angela looked up from her desk, which I didn't realized I was leaning on. I slowly raised my coffee to my lips, as to provide evidence to why I was late.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen. Good Morning. I sent your nine o'clock into your office." Angela motioned me forward.

"Thank you Ms. Weber." I nodded and walked toward my office. One more deep breathe and I opened the doors.

Somehow I dropped my coffee to the floor in the doorway without even realizing I had let go of the cup. She was standing by the windows with her back to me in the glowing sunlight. And to be completely honest my memory had not done her justice.

This was going to be anything but painless...

* * *

PPlease Review :) I love hearing what you all think!


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee isn't a Cure All

**Hey All,**

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates for the last few months. I have been supper busy and i know that is not an excuse but i am sorry. I have wanted to write so badly i just have not found the time. I have been doing my college applications, and if you have ever written college essays you know what i mean when i say that they take all creative thought out of you. I hope to find the time to update more in the coming weeks.**

* * *

EPOV

I could not tear my gaze away from her still form in front of the Seattle skyline outside my window. I could see the outline of her subtle breasts and hips and I wanted to run cross the room and grab her in my arms, but I forced myself to stay frozen in my place. She slowly turned towards me with an amused expression lighting her face. She was more beautiful then I remembered, her skin was a brilliant shade of alabaster and her hair flowed in mahogany ringlets down her back. I forced myself to shift my gaze away from her towards the coffee stained floor.

The lack of eye-contact was not the reprieve I was hoping for. I needed to clear my head of the lust-filled fog this girl had me lost in. I should be trying to make a better impression, but instead I am acting like a scared little kid hoping to get his crush's phone number. I am not this person. I do not get flustered over random girls or let them have the upper hand. I have not gotten this far in business being a push-over. If I want this situation to turn in my favor, I need to play the game.

I will have to act unaffected by her and do what I have to.

Hire her. Make her life hell. Fire her. Easy.

Isabella rushed towards my still form and I quickly shook off my dazed expression. She reached for a towel I had lying on my desk and bent down in front of me. She started to clean up my mess and her unexpected action had left me breathless. She was kneeling before me in a tight skirt and I could easily see the black lace bra she wore beneath her blouse. Oh fuck me.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen I didn't catch that what did you just say?" she asked biting her lip nervously.

I said that out loud, damn I need to get myself under control! Okay, breathe. Close your eyes gather your thoughts.

"No Ms. Sawn you must be mistaken. Please you do not need to be on your knees in my office, I will have the cleaning personal come by later." I didn't miss the irony in my own words. I offered my hand to help her up and she eagerly took it. "If you would take a seat at my desk we can get started."

She nodded and headed over to the chair in front of my desk.

BPOV

Fuck My Life. He is even more gorgeous than I remembered. He wore a black suit that fit his muscular body perfectly. He wore his white button down unbuttoned with his tie slightly loose. I felt myself staring as he walked around the desk to take his seat and quickly readjusted myself in my seat. I needed to stop thinking out how Mr. Cullen is the sex god himself. I need to find a way to charm his pants off…. Okay not such a good euphemism.

But how do I start? How am I supposed to introduce myself? Hello Mr. Cullen I am Isabella Swan the girl you fucked into oblivion on this very desk yesterday…. So do I have a job? This was going to be a disaster. I can't believe I even came in he must think I am a complete whore. My internal monologue was interrupted by his voice commanding my attention.

"So Ms. Swan, I see by your resume that you have a degree from The University of Washington in English?" Mr. Cullen questioned. His face betrayed nothing. It was stone and held no emotion. I bit my lip and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Yes. I…" I barely spoke before he cut me off.

"So what makes you qualified to work at Cullen Investments as my assistant?" he said staring down at my resume.

"Um" I blanched. This is a job interview he is just asking me the same question anyone would. "I do have a master's degree in English from the UW but I also held a position as the Dean of the College personal assistant for three years. I am extremely organized and I have great customer service skills.

"I am sure you do." He mumbled still ungluing his eyes from the sheet of paper in front of him. Who does this guy think he is? I am not the one who forced myself on him yesterday. I didn't stop him… but hat is beyond the point. I don't deserve to be treated like some street corner whore. If he was expecting me to come in here and just take this shit he was sadly mistaken. I don't care who he is, or how badly I need this job.

"Excuse me?" I said begrudgingly. I think he heard the venom in my voice because he slowly raised his head. His eyes held no apology. His expression was one of surprise.

"I was simply stating that your job history suggest that you have a lot of experience with one on one interactions with people." He said with a cold expression. "Working at the college must have taught you a lot about how to cater to people's needs." He continued. "For instance I am sure the Dean Banner had many hard problems that you helped him solve."

By the end of his rant, my jaw hung open. I couldn't believe he would suggest that I was inappropriate at my last job. Did he think I was an idiot and just wouldn't notice what he was insinuating?

"Why don't you just ask me?" I said loudly. His eyes went wide.

"Ask you what Ms. Swan." He backpedaled.

"Whether or not you were a good fuck? So we can move on. I don't know what happened in this office yesterday, and frankly I don't know what I was thinking sleeping with a masochistic pig like you on a whim." The words were out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop myself. What is with me around this guy? I tend to do and say whatever I want without thinking about the consequences. His face was like a statue with his jaw rigid. But somewhere in his eyes I saw pain. I shook off that thought quickly and I took the opportunity to grab my things.

"Ms. Swan we are not done with this interview." He stated. He did not try to defend himself. He did not call me a spiteful whore and call security. What is with him? Is he bipolar? He goes from insulting me one moment to being a spineless coward the next.

"Mr. Cullen I don't know what you want from me. I came here today hoping to understand what happened yesterday. I really need this job but I will not stand by and be blatantly insulted by you." I stayed strong even though I was overwhelmed by the emotions swirling around in my head.

"Isabella, I don't know what happened yesterday. I just know that it was completely unprofessional and disrespectful to behave this way towards you now. I called you in here today to not to callously dismiss you for some sort of prostitute but to apologize." He breathed. I was so caught up in his words that I didn't realize he was standing right in front of me, gazing directly into my eyes.

I don't think I have ever heard my name sound so beautiful. His eyes were shinning emeralds and full of sincerity. He looked utterly defeated. The mask of indifference had been stripped away. I couldn't breathe. He reached up as if to touch my cheek but at the last second he resisted. He instead put his fingers through his bronze hair, pulling on the strands.

"Mr. Cullen I think we need to start over. Forget what happened yesterday and move forward towards a compromise?" I asked. Internally I was hoping that the look in his eye meant he was willing.

"What if I don't want to forget?" he whispered so low I don't think he meant for me to hear. He looked into my eyes and spoke louder.

"Ms. Swan I think that would be best." He said closing his eyes and talking a step back. Now he was standing a few feet away. "I can see by your resume that you are more than qualified. I would like to extend the job offer to you if you are still interested." He cleared his throat. "However, the position as my secretary has already been filled from within the company. Nevertheless, Emmett Cullen the VP of Publicity is in need of a secretary if you are willing?"

"Oh, I hadn't realized the original position was no longer available. Yes, Mr. Cullen that would more than satisfactory. Thank you for the opportunity." I mumbled out completely stunned. Did he hire someone else right after I had left yesterday? Why did he call me in, then?

He had the perfect opportunity to simply forget about us having sex yesterday. Never think or speak to me again, but instead he interviews me for another position.

I would be working for Emmett Cullen? This is beyond confusing.

"That's great Ms. Swan. Mrs. Cope will call you by the end of the week to set up your contract with Emmett in Publicity." He sat back down at his desk. I took that as a sign to leave. But before I could open the door he added "And I hope that the events of yesterday can stay between the two of us."

I had no idea how to respond. So I simply nodded at him and left the room. That had not gone the way I had expected. In some ways I was glad but I was more confused now than I was. Before the interview I thought about Edward Cullen's motivations for fucking me yesterday, now I was wondering why he asked me to stay.

EPOV

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I slammed my head against my desk. That had not gone well. I had a plan and I couldn't even stick to it! I could not bear to see the poor girl suffer on my account. With my every word she looked more hurt and more vulnerable. I simply couldn't insult her integrity without compromising my own. She had called me out and I was stunned into submission.

I was at Isabella Swan's mercy. How the fuck did that happen? All I know is that I can not be around her. Every time I looked into those wide brown eyes I wanted her more. I am the CEO of this company and cannot afford such a distraction.

I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey Em, I think I just found you a new assistant."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

**First Day**

_**BPOV**_

"Ms. Swan, this is Lauren Mallory from Cullen Investments. Mr. Cullen would like to meet with you on this coming Monday morning at 12 am. Would this be alright with you?" A quiet voice said into the phone.

"Yes, Monday works for me. I know this might sound strange for asking but when you say Mr. Cullen, of which one are you referring to?" I tried to ask as casually as possible, but I couldn't help the slight paranoia in my voice or my increased heart rate.

"Oh, I forget there are two of them sometimes." She forced a chuckle and her voice was somewhat strangled. "You will be meeting with Emmett Cullen for a quick introduction then you will be spending the day with me learning company protocol. It should not take too long. I have a meeting at 2pm." I could almost hear a smile in her voice.

"Thank you Ms. Mallory for your time and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning." I said brightly.

"Looking forward to meeting you." She replied shortly and the line went dead.

This whole situation was downright painful. Somehow I had fucked my boss to be, who as it turns out is not going to be my boss. And now I am working for his brother?

I wonder if I will see Edward tomorrow… NO! I can't afford to think that way, literally. I really need this job and if I screw this up I will end up back in Forks. My dad will welcome me back with open arms and say he needs help at the police station. I will live a mundane life, never moving forward from the room that held me captive since I was seventeen.

But seriously, what was with Edward yesterday? When I first saw him my heart fluttered. He was looking towards the floor and his cheeks had a slight blush. He looked sort of boyish in that instant. But as soon as we made eye contact, his demeanor changed. I tried to help with his spilled coffee and he practically dragged me from the ground mumbling something as he did.

Drastically, he turned into the chauvinistic ass I had desperately hoped he wasn't. He started making shockingly obvious innuendo. It became clear that he thought I was a whore. I would NOT stand for someone making me feel inferior again… the last time was enough for a lifetime. I took a stand and for some reason he backed off too easily. Edward began apologizing for his actions and I saw something in his eyes that made me forgive him instantly.

Did I really hear him say he didn't want to forget my first interview? Does he feel this odd connection we seem to have… oh god help me.

I need to get my head on straight. I need to avoid Edward Cullen as much as possible. I fucking blush just thinking about him! I just hope the other Cullen …

OH SHIT. THE OTHER CULLEN. THEY"RE FUCKING BROTHERS! How did I not think about this before? Did Edward tell his brother about us fucking on his desk? No… he wouldn't do that, would he?

No, Edward seems like the kind of man that likes to be in control. He wouldn't show weakness, especially in front of family.

But…

What if they are close? What if they're the type of brothers who share every conquest? Well then I am completely and totally fucked.

My new boss will think I am an easy whore and never take me seriously. Wonderful.

I looked at the clock on the microwave, it was almost midnight. Had I really spent the last six hours obsessing over the Cullen brothers?

Monday is not going to be easy. I am going to have to prove myself to Emmett Cullen while simultaneously not turning into a blubbering idiot if Edward is mention.

Before I turned off the light in my bedroom, I made myself a promise.

I will **NOT** have feelings for Edward Cullen. As far as I am concerned the other Cullen doesn't exist.

I woke up in the Monday morning with a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I quickly suppressed the uneasy feelings before they could take over. I need to be strong; this job is my top priority.

I dressed methodically. Trying to wear the least attractive of outfits, while attempting to look professional. An attempt not easily accomplished.

I ended up in black dress pants that cuffed right at my ankles. They hugged my legs in all the right places. Making me look feminine, but not accentuating my ass like a dress skirt would have. I threw on a white V-neck sweater and a pair of black stilettoes.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror, before grabbing my purse and umbrella and heading out the door. I caught the bus in the University district into downtown. I anxiously clutched my purse and tried to sidetrack my mind.

I tried to recite the E.E. Cumming poem my English professor had us memorize my freshman year of college.

**Is at moments after I have dreamed**

**of the rare entertainment of your eyes,**

**when (being fool to fancy) I have deemed**

**with your peculiar mouth my heart made wise;**

**at moments when the glassy darkness holds**

**the genuine apparition of your smile**

**(it was through tears always)and silence molds**

**such strangeness as was mine a little while;**

**moments when my once more illustrious arms**

**are filled with fascination, when my breast**

**wears the intolerant brightness of your charms:**

**one pierced moment whiter than the rest**

**-turning from the tremendous lie of sleep**

**I watch the roses of the day grow deep.**

The poem made me smile for an instant, but the smile disappeared as the bus stopped in front of Pine Street. I got off the bus and looked up towards the ominous sky. It was a deep gray offering no sunlight from beneath the clouds. I walked down the block towards the towering skyscraper. As the Cullen Investments logo came into view I felt like I was going to pass out. I gazed lazily at my watch and took a deep breath before walking through the lobby and pressing the button for the 22nd floor.

At least Emmett Cullen's office isn't on the 45th floor with _him_. The elevator door opened and I was enveloped in chaos. There were people everywhere- talking, faxing, drinking coffee, mumbling to each other, and sidestepping me as if I were in their way.

Game time. I held my head up high and made my way towards a prodigious desk near the corner office. As I approached I noticed a placard on the desk with Lauren's name so I knew I was in the right place. However, the person I found behind the desk was totally unexpected.

To put it nicely, she was a blonde bimbo. And that is being nice! Laruen had unnatural bleach blonde hair that hung at her shoulders. She wore a black dress that wouldn't even be appropriate in a Vegas night club. It had obscene cut outs all over, making her fake-bake tanned skin show through. The neckline was plunging well past her breasts and the dressed seemed to end a few inches latter… right below her ass.

Um wow, and I was worried about wearing a skirt? She looked up from the computer and gave me a once over. Once she was done scrutinizing my appearance, she gave a quick smirk and began to speak.

"You must be Ms. Swan. As you know I am Lauren Mallory, Mr. Cullen's assistant." She mumbled. Wait, she was his assistant too? I have to work with this woman…?

"Nice to meet you Ms. Mallory." Her name burned coming out of my mouth, I was disgusted. Hopefully I could hide it.

"Mr. Cullen will be with you in just a moment. While you're waiting you can read over your new contract and sign when needed." She handed me a stack of papers.

"Okay thank you. If you don't mind me asking, why does Mr. Cullen need two assistants?" I asked casually as I looked over the first page of the contract.

When I looked up, her eyes looked like they were about to bug out of their sockets with her shockingly-wicked smile.

"Mr. Cullen does not need two assistants as the VP of Publicity. You will be trained to take my place and I will be moving to the 45th floor as the CEO's second executive assistant. Edward Cullen will be my new boss, I just found out yesterday!" She said unabashed. Lauren looked as if she was going to daydream herself right out of her chair. It was sickening in more ways than one.

"Congratulations on your new position." I forced out before I took the pile of papers over to a chair new the window.

Edward Cullen's second assistant. The position I had interviewed for. The position said Cullen told me was already filled. Lauren said she was notified yesterday of her promotion which means it would not have been filled when I had my second interview. That lying bastard. Edward lied to me and casted me off to his brother, while he takes on the slutty bimbo. I seethed. He probably just wants a play toy for when he gets bored.

"Ms. Swan?" A husky voice questioned. I looked up to see the man speaking was a very muscular man. He was at least six feet tall and his muscle tone could be overstated for a body builder. Even through his fitted suit you could see the stark definition of his biceps. Emmett's brown hair was cut short and his smile was inviting.

"Yes, I presume you are Mr. Cullen?" As I stand I hold out my hand towards him. He looks surprised as he takes my hand and chuckles.

"Oh Ms. Swan- Isabella –Bella – Bells?" he questioned

"Bella is fine" I blushed. While he continued.

"Well Bella, Mr. Cullen is my father and my little brother. You can call me Emmett." I couldn't help but be enraptured by his demeanor. He was so relaxed and casual. And could probably give one hell of a bear hug. I might actually like this Cullen.

"Hi Emmett!" I joked and laughed. His enthusiasm was contagious. I lost the battle between professionalism and friendly conversation.

"Okay Bella Swan, let me show you around." He hooked his arm through mine and gave me a tour of the 22nd floor. I met Mike- the flirt from the copy room. Eric- the IT guy. And Jessica- who at first reminded me way to much of Lauren. Nevertheless, everyone was very welcoming. Emmett was joking around with his employee's and it seemed so normal for him. He had really good relationships with his staff, I smiled to myself. Maybe this job could work out.

Emmett led me back to his office and talked me step-by-step through daily procedure. I would be manning the desk. I would answer phones and run errands when needed. Emmett seemed very impressed when I told him about my degrees in English and he laughed about me editing his press releases. Overall, I felt very comfortable with my new responsibilities. We looked over my contract and talked salary. Then I official accepted my position at Cullen Investments. Then I was hit by a fucking bus…

"So Bella, I heard you fucked my brother." Emmett stated casually. I felt my jaw drop and my heart was beating in my throat. A sheen layer of sweat mated my forehead and I felt dizzy. Everything had been going so well, I had begun to forget about having sex with the CEO.

I couldn't speak all I could do was nod and look down at my hands. Blushing deeply. I can't believe Edward told him, some warning might have been nice!

"Don't worry Bella" Emmett smiled and I relaxed slightly. He didn't look mad or even surprised. "My little brother can be a complete ass most of the time, but underneath he is not that guy. And despite what happened between you two… you just don't seem like that type of girl. I think you are going to be a great assistant Bella, although I don't believe you will be one for long. You are extremely smart and humble. You will move up very quickly in this company. I would like to apologize for my brother's behavior and hope we can move past it." I blew out the breath I hadn't known was stuck in my lungs. I was in complete disbelief, that's it? He was apologizing for Edward and now we are never going to speak of my mistake again?

"Emmett you have no idea what this jobs means to be, thank you so much for understanding. I will do everything in my power to prove you haven't made a mistake in hiring me."

"Bella, you don't have to prove anything to me. You have my brother on his toes and that never happens. Edward is always in control of his actions, he is rigid and cold sometimes. I think you might be good for him" Emmett remarked.

"Um, Emmett I'd rather my communications with Mr. Cullen be completely professional from this point forward." I mumbled.

"Bella what you do in your free time is your personal business. I am just saying don't worry about my brother, my lips are sealed. I'll see you tomorrow for work. " He smiled again as I walked away with my contact in hand. As the door closed I heard Emmett add "Oh, I almost forgot. You need to take that up to the 45th and get it signed by Edward."

I froze and I swear I heard him laughing behind his office door.

Great. I get out unscathed only to be sent into the lion's den once again. I walked past Lauren's desk, my new desk, and saw she wasn't there. I looked at the time and it was already 2pm. She had told me yesterday she had a meeting at 2pm. I was tempted to simply leave the contract on her desk with a note asking if she would get it signed by Mr. Cullen. But I couldn't be a coward now. Through Emmett's perspective, Edward's behavior was almost discernible. Maybe we could get past this with time. You could tell Emmett cared for his brother. Maybe I should give Edward another chance.

I got in the elevation and hit the 45th floor button. When I stepped out the floor was eerily silent compared to the 22nd's chaos. I walked the familiar steps towards his office. Ms. Weber's desk was empty. I assumed she was just a lunch.

I walked over to Edward's office door which was slightly ajar. I heard Edward's voice and decided to sneak a peek to see if he was busy.

I knocked softly and opened the door slightly and what I saw made me want to gag.

I stared into his emerald eyes for an immeasurable second.

Mumbled "Sorry, Mr. Cullen" as my throat when raw.

"Isabella" His lips quivered my name in shock.

I dropped the contract on the floor with a thud and ran towards the elevators.

I heard clattering behind me and footsteps approaching as I waited for the elevator's door to close. Images flashed before my eyes.

**…**

Edward looking even more godlike then I remembered in a black suit sitting at his desk.

Lauren sitting on top of said desk in all her barely-there slutty dress.

Her hands wrapped around his.

Their intertwined hands lay high on her exposed thigh.

Her leaning in… his eyes closed.

**…**

The elevator door closing brought me out of my reverie. I made one promise to myself to avoid this very situation. However, my heart seemed to have overpowered my head. Unfortunately, I have feelings for Edward Cullen.

And now I hate his lying, narcissistic, fucking playboy ass.

Congratulations to me.

* * *

**Reviews are Appreciated :)... maybe an EPOV next chapter? Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5: Compromising Positions

**Thank you all for reviewing, I love hearing from you all! I am sorry it took me so long to update! I am hoping to be able to crank out more updates now that school is finally winding down. I hope you enjoy this chapter... and get the answers you were looking for.**

-**EdwardStalker**  
Ps... I do not own Twilight, or any of Stephenie Meyer's amazing characters (Even though I wish every day that I did).

* * *

**EPOV**

Plush red lips. Waves of brown hair flowing down the porcelain skin of her back. Brown eyes that stared back at me with determination and unmistakable passion. The world was silent. The only sound was her soft breath and mine; a soft hum in the background to the growing tension between us. She was a god and I was at her mercy. All I wanted to do was take her in my grasp and taste those magnificent lips and brush my fingertips across her cheek where the inevitable blush would follow.

Yet, she stayed at the edge of the bed. Never moving, just staring back with an impenetrable mask of emotion but her eyes gave away her desire. She wanted me. I tried to move towards her but my arms felt like they were encased in concrete, the more I tried to free myself the more secure the shackles felt. It was complete torture feeling an invisible tether drawing me closer to her, yet an immovable force holding me back.

The connection was strong, our eyes never straying from each other's until she suddenly turned her head towards the door. Her smile faded…

I jolted up in bed, sweat covering my skin. I looked at the bottom of my bed anxiously hoping that the illusion would still be there. However, it was empty except for a sliver of light streaking through the opened drapes.

It was just a dream… but it felt so real. Her features were too distinct, too perfect to be a figment of my imagination.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw her face, when I dream they are always filled with unfilled desires. The same dream had been plaguing me for days and wouldn't get out of my head no matter what I did.

I have never felt such a strong connection to someone. Especially someone who I had mistakenly believed was a prostitute and treated her as such. I can barely keep my mind from wandering back to my office the first time I laid eyes on her. I knew she was different than the blonde bimbos Twilight Services usually sent me. She had an innocent façade, yet, she had fierceness inside of her.

I know that nothing will ever happen between Isabella and I. Our introduction was too intense to simply forget, the misunderstanding too great to be swept under the rug, and the sex was far too electrifying to resist. Isabella found out my dirty secret in the worst possible way, she now knows that I am a sick fuck who needs hired girls to get me off. She is not likely to disregard that.

Nevertheless, she could have stopped me that day. She could have swung, punched, or bitch slapped me away from her. But she melted into my arms and fulfilled my every wish. If I had truly taken advantage of her, she would have pressed charges and left, right?

No matter how hard I tried during her second interview to keep myself of track, I couldn't stop thinking about her legs around me, her lips on my skin, and the slight blush of her cheeks.

This was getting out of control. I need to pretend that she doesn't exist. She will be 23 floors beneath me every day and if I can't get myself under control I won't ever be able to visit the publicity department ever again.

I looked down at the flashing alarm clock and realized my delusions had to end and it was time to grow the fuck up and move on. I don't have time for a relationship or even a convenient fuck. I am Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Investments. An investment firm my father built from the ground floor and now operates in 120 countries, had a net profit of $146 million dollars last year, and needs me to be on my game.

I closed my eyes in resignation. I needed to forget Isabella Swan.

However, my memories have different plans for me. When I closed my eyes I saw the first time I kissed her. I remember pulling away to see a slight indecision in her eyes before they were overcome with desire. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smashed her lips to mine.

Within that moment of clarity, I realized that Isabella isn't as innocent as I thought… she kissed me back.

Once at work, I fell into my daily routine without too much effort. I had meetings to attend and calls to make. The life of the CEO was not simply golf outing and charity events; it was my responsibility to oversee every department not only in the Seattle Headquarters but in the multiple Cullen Branches worldwide.

Angela was working herself to the bone with all my scheduling needs. She really needed help and it was my fault she wasn't training Isabella right now.

Mrs. Cope had been helping Angela out whenever she could. She had been my father's assistant for twenty years before I took over four years ago. She decided to stay on in a managing capacity after my promotion. She is like family, but it is almost time for her to retire. She has a loving family in Florida that would love for her to move home. But being the mothering figure she is, Ms. Cope refuses to leave me until I find someone suitable to take her place. If she ever knew that I had found the perfect assistant and fucked it up…well let's just say it wouldn't be pleasant.

Unfortunately, the position still needed to be filled. I had sent Isabella to Emmett's department for one reason. I am a chicken and couldn't bare the thought of facing her every day after what happened between us. Not to mention I wouldn't get any work down with her less than twenty feet away. So I had no choice but to promote from within. And by a serious misjudgment of my own, I would have to take Lauren Mallory from Publicity as my assistant.

Lauren for lack of a better term was the company whore. I know that seems extremely hypocritical, considering my predicament; however she certainly has earned the title. She has been caught multiple times with multiple men, "mistakenly" (sure) sent naked, airbrushed photos of herself to all of those said men, and felt me up every time we have been in the same room. Also, she dresses like a noticeable slut who's trying too hard.

I would have fired her years ago, if it weren't for her uncle's position on the board. Mr. Mallory thought he niece was a little angle. Oh gag me.

The options were limited and I am out of time. I need an assistant and I made her job obsolete with Isabella now working for Emmett on the 22nd floor. I was just going to have to suck it up. I had a meeting with Lauren at 2 pm and I was going to make it perfectly clear the rules I expected her to abide by.

I had lunch delivered to my office and ate in peace. The day had flown by. I was proud that I had only thought of Isabella a couple of times since arriving at the office. It was inconsequential things like whether she liked it here or if she was enjoying Emmett's less than subtle humor. I was intrigued and I was left unsatisfied without some sort of answer. I was tempted to call down and ask Emmett how it was going, but that would look to desperate and my brother would see right through me.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a knock on the door. It was two o'clock. I took a deep breath, hoping not to suffocated by Laurens pungent perfume, and invited her in.

Her outfit almost made me spit coffee all over the room. Who shows up to work looking like some two-bit whore? The black dress barley covered her ass and had horrible cutouts that framed her fake tan. If only I could fire her.

"Hello Edward," Lauren purred. Yes she fucking purred. She walked around the desk languidly, surely trying to look sexy in her jaunt. However, in my eyes she looked more pathetic than anything. Does she seriously believe that men find her attractive?

"It's Mr. Cullen, Ms. Mallory, if you don't mind." I said sternly as she leaned even closer to me. The smell of her perfume was overloading my senses giving me a headache. My eyes were literally burning with the smell. What did this girl put on in the morning, arsenic? She was now practically sitting on my desk.

"I invited you up here to make a few conditions of your promotion clear. First, you are NEVER to show up at my office in this attire ever again. Second, you will address me by Mr. Cullen and Sir. Third, you will do whatever Ms. Weber asks of you. And lastly, you will remain professional in my presence. That includes sitting in a chair on the appropriate side of my desk. Do you understand?" I commanded. I expected her to immediately get off my desk and apologize for her demeanor. But that would have been too easy.

"Oh Edward, of course I get it. You don't want our relationship in the public eye." Lauren smirked. I literally almost threw up, is it possible that she is completely mental. She moved closer and I couldn't breathe with the obnoxious odor surrounding me. I closed my eyes to try to find clarity in the situation. A moment later, I felt pressure on my hand and I tried to pull away but she held me.

"Ms. Mallory. Your actions are extremely inappropriate and I don't give a damn about your assumed self-importance. Your uncle is a nice gentlemen and I would love to hear his thoughts on this situation were having here. So if you don't mind letting go and stepping away from me. It would be greatly appreciated." I took a breath, but she didn't move."

"Ms. Mallory, I am willing to overlook your today's indiscretions if you promise no such things will occur ever again. I respect your uncle and I am willing to give you another opportunity to prove yourself. Do you understand?" I asked irritated. It was like talking to a five year old.

"Oh Edward, you don't have to be afraid," she leaned closer almost touching her lips to my ear. I tried to move away but my desk chair was holding me in place. "I can satisfy you in ways those Twilight bitches never could."

My throat when dry and I felt as if I had been kicked in the gut. She knew. I closed my eyes in concentration trying to think of a way to spin this. I saw a bright light flash across my closed eyelids and a slight gasp from the doorway. My eyes shot open at the sound and were met with a pair of horror-filled wide, brown eyes.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen" she mumbled looking ghostly pale.

"Isabella" I stuttered absently as she turned to leave. I couldn't think of what to say. Before I could find my words she was running away from me towards the elevators.

I sprang to my feet and disengaged myself from Lauren, who was currently wearing a sick smirk on her over-plump lips.

"Edward, just let her go. The little prude doesn't care." Her snide voice was like a red dagger through my vision."

"BACK THE FUCK OFF LAUREN!" I yelled trying to get it through her head. "You are fired. You forget you are in the office of the CEO which is under constant monitored surveillance. If you say one word to anyone about what you know, I will not only show this to your uncle but I will also press sexual harassment charges against you. You think I am kidding, fucking try me. Now get the hell out of my building" I seethed. And she pulled her hand away as if I had electrocuted her.

I didn't take the time to look at Lauren's surely shocked expression. In all honesty I didn't care.

I need to find Isabella and explain. I ran out of my office towards the elevators but I heard the familiar ring as I rounded the corner. The doors were closing… and with them any chance Bella and I could ever have.

* * *

**Did I surprise you or did you see it coming? Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Just Business

**Chapter 6 –Business **

**EPOV**

I never thought the day would come when I would chase after a girl. Figuratively or in this case literally. Standing frozen in front of the closed elevator door made everything in my mind jumble and all I could think about was the look of horror in her deep brown eyes. She had every right to be disgusted by me. She thought I used women and if she had met me three days ago that would be true. I saw most of them as a means to an end. A release of excess energy that made working long hours more bearable in the long run. I never expected to have the picturesque romance like my parents had or even a long-term relationship. I was always far too busy and emotionally distant for that to ever happen.

Until Bella walked into my office that day, I was okay with the person I had become. I was successful and I always got what I wanted. I had never cared about people's opinions of me. Yet, one look from her caused my heart to tear into pieces. Even if I chased her through the lobby, I didn't have a leg to stand on. She probably believes I am some sex-crazed narcissist who as fucked half of my company's females. I had given her no reason to trust me or think of me as anything other than a douchebag. Why should she? I had practically forced myself on her when I met her, degraded her integrity in the second interview, then casted her off to work for my brother. I was a complete coward and even though I didn't know Bella very well, I know she deserves a hell of a lot better than a guy like me.

I turned back towards my office with one last glance at the elevator. The steal wall around my heart was there for a reason, one girl should not have the capability to crumble my resolve. The only thing I should be worried about is the potential lawsuit she could file and the counteractive libel suites I would have to file against any gossip magazine willing to print them. I can see the headlines now "Cullen _Invests_ in Prostitution" or "Cullen has more than double-breasted suits in his closet". It wouldn't be the first time that my personal life hit the front page and my company paid the price. I vowed a long time ago that it would never happen again.

Walking down the hallway I hoped Lauren had taken the opportunity to vacate the premise. I really didn't venture to call security to escort her out of the building. Thankfully, the door leading to my private elevator was open and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I stepped through the double doors of my office and almost tripped over a large stack of papers. I leaned down and picked up the packet. It was the new employee contract and Bella's name was plastered all over it. This is why she came up here, to have me sign these before taking them to the HR department. Emmett could have warned me she was coming up here. I threw the papers down on my desk and then collapsed into my chair. I slammed my head forward on the desk, how could I have made such a mess of out things. I had been so careful in the past two years, took every precaution to keep my private life simple and unimpeachable. Some may not approve of the way I had lived my life, but at least I was producing results. Cullen Investments was at the forefront of a national business empire. We had procured more stock portfolios in the last four years with me as CEO than the twenty years with my father at the helm.

These feelings surrounding Bella that are floating around my head are nothing more than a deluded fantasy. There would never be anything between us. My priorities haven't changed.

I needed to sidetrack myself. So I decided to put into place some contingency plans for tomorrow, if she did in fact show up for work. My mind shifted into the laser-focus of a CEO and I started planning out press releases in case she went public with her story. It almost felt wrong to think the worst of her it left a bad taste in my mouth. I didn't think she was the type to blab to the media, but I had been wrong before. A small ding erupted from my computer and I looked up to see an internal message coming through. It was from Emmett.

_I saw Lauren stomping off your elevator bro. Moving on so quickly? –Emmett_

**She molested me in my office. I forcefully told her to take her silicone filled ass out of here. Aro won't be pleased I fired his niece.**

_Aro understands that she is a slut especially after the stunt she pulled at the Christmas party. Plus I'm sure you 'convinced' her it was in her best interests to keep her mouth shut.-Emmett_

**We need to do damage control. **

_I though you said she wasn't going to be an issue?-Emmett_

**Isabella. **

_What the fuck did you do now? She is a nice girl and doesn't take your bullshit.-Emmett_

**She saw Lauren coming on to me and ran off. Guarantee she thinks I sleep with all my assistants**

_Well fuck, Ed. –Emmett_

_You're lucky I'm good at my job.-Emmett_

**Since when? **

_Fuck off and look at the last page of her Employee Packet. Then apologize to your big brother.-Emmett_

I tore myself away from the screen and picked up the stack of papers quickly turning to the last page. It was a Nondisclosure Agreement with her signature. She couldn't say a word without being heavily prosecuted. 

I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding in my lungs. This made things a lot easier to handle. It was now up to me to shut down whatever feelings I may have developed for her in the past few days and keep my distance. She was an employee, nothing more. I would treat her with professionalism if we happen to cross paths again.

Isabella Swan would not be my downfall. Things were back to business as usual.


	7. Chapter 7: Wounded Pride

"I'm always irritated by people who imply that writing fiction is an escape from the reality. It is a plunge into reality and it's very shocking to the system." Flannery O'Connor

* * *

**Chapter 7: Wounded **

BPOV

_Previously in Mistaken Identity..._

_The elevator door closing brought me out of my reverie. I made one promise to myself to avoid this very situation. However, my heart seemed to have overpowered my head. Unfortunately, I have feelings for Edward Cullen.  
And now I hate his lying, narcissistic, fucking playboy ass even more.  
Congratulations to me._

As the elevator fell my headache seemed to intensify and I felt dizzy all the way to lobby. My heartbeat was erratic and my lungs couldn't expand fast enough. To say I was horrendously grossed out would be an understatement. Watching Lauren's legs practically straddled around him was an image that would forever be burned into my mind. Her dress had ridden up to her hips as she contorted her body on the desk to get closer to him. The way his muscles were flexed underneath his dark dress shirt, the rigid angle of his jaw, and the hardness in his emerald eyes were all too familiar.

I had deluded myself into believing that I was different. That I was somehow morally above the prostitute he was expecting to show up in his office the other day. I was juvenile to even entertain the idea that what happened in his office was an act of passion, something I really couldn't control. I was never the type of girl to jump into some guy's bed on a whim and yet that is exactly what I had done. I had slept with a complete stranger, someone so far out of my league that he presumed I was a prostitute instead on an aspiring career woman. I should have shoved him away from me that day when he advanced. I should have run from that office like I had today. I should have done a lot of things. I was blinded by him and his demeanor. He was strong, intelligent, and inhumanly beautiful. I knew in those moments I had no willpower to say no to such attraction. I was docile to him and he made me need him.

As I stumbled through the large lobby, I tried to keep my mind from returning to the scene in his office. It would only cause me pain to relive what I had witnessed. It should not matter to me what Mr. Cullen did with his time or who for that matter. I was here to do a remedial job for a few years to build up my resume before finding a teaching position at one of the universities. I desperately needed the money and security that this job provided. Once I could pay back my hefty student loans, I wouldn't feel the weight of them pressing on my shoulders. I wouldn't be hesitant to accept a job teaching high school English at a horrible salary to pay my dues before transferring into a college English department. Hopefully that college would be somewhere where the sun didn't only make an appearance during the summer months or a place where the humidity from the rain didn't cause my hair to puff out and resemble a haystack.

Speaking of the rain, I was currently getting drenched in the downpour outside the CI building and couldn't even manage to care. It would have been easy to grab the well-used umbrella from inside my purse and shield myself from the rain. In this single instance I actually enjoyed the sensation of the rain against my skin. The droplets of water cascading down my face were cleansing and I felt the terrible day wash away. I walked down the sidewalk towards the bus stop and felt lighter with every step. I knew I needed to let go of what had happened between Edward and I. It wasn't healthy for me to live in the past and fixate on something I had no control over.

It took me months to find a job in this economy and I wasn't about to give up on CI because of its abhorrent CEO. How often will I honestly have to interact with him? There can only be so much overlap between the PR department and the executive office on a regular basis. I knew if I asked Emmett to censor my involvement with Edward, it would be obvious that I was ignoring his brother and things would become even more complicated.

No. The best option was changing my own outlook. I needed to look at this as a learning experience or even a test of my resolve. I could not this inconsequential attraction to him affect me past this moment. I would bury the feelings of betrayal, confusion, and even disgust at myself.

I was not a common whore. I was not a weak little girl with daddy issues that fell into the 'profession'. I was a confident person who has worked too hard to let a man stand in my way. Starting tomorrow, my interviews with Edward were nothing more than professional courtesy. He was the distant CEO everyone seemed to know him as and I was nothing more than a lunch interview for a low-level position in his company. We had no other personal contact as far as anyone would know. He was my new boss's younger brother and CI's CEO. Nothing more.

I felt rejuvenated with my current plans and relieved to let go of some of the tension plaguing my body since I left his office. The bus was coming down the street with loud growls from its engine and I quickly stepped on and slid my transit card through the machine. I took a seat near the window and grabbed by cellphone from my purse. I decided to text Alice and see if she wanted to get dinner. I was in desperate need of some normalcy and I figured she could use some more girl time to talk through her worries over having a baby. Hopefully she wouldn't care if she monopolized the conversation because I wasn't in the mood to talk about my day. I needed the mind-numbing drabble of someone else's problems and concerns. If I couldn't help myself, the least I could do was ease her mind.

Once I had hit the send button, I looked up from my phone screen and peered out the window. The bus began to move and shook my small frame in the imitation leather seat. I took one last glance towards my new workplace and stifled a groan.

The black dress and platinum blonde hair caught my eye and wandered up toward her fake orange face. Lauren Mallory was tumbling out of the building. Her dress still in disarray, her high heels strapped in her hands, and her eye makeup smudged underneath her eyes. She had definitely been crying and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She actually looked the part of a hooker after being callously used by a client. It was seriously ironic and I couldn't help but giggle to myself at the shear irony of the situation. I guess Edward had finally found what he looking for in a woman, a below average intellect, usable, and not enough hands to count the number of men they had slept with. If she was expecting to sleep her way to the top, I seriously doubt Edward would condone that as a repeated exercise. He was obviously practiced and cold in dismissal of his play toys. His business was his life and he wasn't about to waste his time taking out the trash.

The bus pulled into the busy intersection and I watched as Lauren and the CI building faded into the cityscape of downtown. I knew going back to work tomorrow will be like playing with fire. It would be hard to resist the heat of the flames without getting burned. It wasn't until the bus had reached my stop that I thought back to the strangled way he said my name and titled my head in confusion.

Why did he even bother chasing after me?

I shook my head in an attempt to rid myself of the thought. He wasn't running after me, he was simply being the strategic CEO and trying to thwart the potential sexual harassment lawsuit I could file. What he didn't know is that I would never intentionally expose myself to that humiliation. I was a consenting adult in that first interview and to say that I didn't want him in those moments… well that would be perjury.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8: Defensive Maneuvers

"How people treat you is their karma, how you react is yours."- Anonymous

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and follows after the last chapter! I love hearing from you all :) **

* * *

Chapter 8: Defensive Maneuvers

**BPOV**

Throughout undergrad and even in my master's degree program, I had seen literature as the deepest form of expression. The diction the writers chose engrossed my mind and made me feel entwined in the unfolding journey. The characters became real people whose decisions both enlightened and at times confused me.

Needless to say, after reading through the entire Forks, Washington library system by the time I was ten years old, I was expecting more out of life then the dull and mundane events that seemed to follow me. I felt experiences should be more life changing, obstacles more challenging, and love more all-consuming and natural.

Unfortunately, life never inspired those emotions for me and by college I had given up on the entire notion and retreated into the world of English. Whether it be poems, short stories, or novels, there was nowhere in a book I couldn't hide from the painful and obsolete existence I seemed to lead. The only job that held any interest or led to any future aspiration happened to be the epitome of an avid reader. It was my dream to become a professor at some university where I could share my passion with other students. Kindred spirits, who felt the same why about literature that I had when I was growing up. Other jobs were downright depressing to think of and oppressive to my creative mind.

That isn't to say, I had not worked every day after the state of Washington declared me old enough to hold a job. I knew in time that being the only daughter of a civil servant would favor my financial aid claim for education, but I was still in dire need of the bare necessities. Which in my case included grocery shopping and buying a car of my own; I had opted to walk instead of ride in the police cruiser. Charlie's idea of a balanced diet was fish fry seven days a week. If I didn't want to be overloaded in the omega three category it was up to me to be the cook of the household.

I worked in all types of places and did many different jobs. I was a sporting goods assistant, waitress, and even a barista. Until I realized that only certain jobs could condone my clumsy nature. After tripping over too many balls, spilling food on people's heads, and giving myself third degree burns, I had finally landed a job that was perfect for my skill set. Getting paid seven dollars an hour to work at the public library was like getting paid to read… it was heaven.

That was the last job I actually enjoyed, until now. Due to a life of one utter disappointment after another I was more surprised than anyone that the complex world of public relations awed and thrilled me. Publicity was like the drama filled medium of books that I had desperately sought after my entire life. The way we took someone's intricate life or company and drew upon a distinct plot line. It was intriguing to work behind the scenes, even if it was pushing paperwork through the system or sitting in the occasional meeting with Emmett. It was still the most excited I had ever been outside a college classroom.

Instead of the work day droning on with no end in sight, they were always filled with some new issue to conquer and time had flown by. I had been working for Cullen Investments for nearly two months now and for the first time I didn't mind having my nose outside of a dusty old textbook.

CI wasn't an ordinary investment firm with brokers and accountant- well at least not on this floor. It had an entirely autonomous PR department headed by Emmett Cullen, the eldest son of wall-street mogul Carslie Cullen. The PR department had clients ranging from multi-national corporations needing a generational face-lift to politicians seeking a mud-racking free election.

During the last months, it was nearly impossible to avoid the gossip and history lesson behind CI. Emmett had been given the position of VP of Public Relations when he had graduated from Dartmouth with an MBA. Except when he first took over the position, the job description only included drafting press releases for market changes or informing a client of an investment made on their broker's behalf. Emmett liked to say it was the only place his father knew a wild, twenty-two year old, couldn't set fire to his precious company. Now six years later the department was flourishing under his leadership and his accounts payable was astronomical. I had heard through the water cooler gossip that Emmett had never even been considered for the executive office. That role had always been reserved for the prodigal son when Mr. Cullen Sr. retired four years ago. Talk about child favoritism.

Edward was apparently groomed for a young age to become an investment genius. Graduating high school when he was sixteen he went on to get dual master's degrees in Finance and Accountancy at Dartmouth. He graduated Summa Cum Laude by the age twenty-one. It was impossible not to be slightly impressed.

Edwards's immediate ascension into the office of the CEO caused quite a stir at CI four years ago. The company's board of directors wasn't too pleased about Carslie's choice of successor. They were distrustful of a twenty- one year old taking the reins of a multi-million dollar company. However, Cullen Sr. owned fifty-one percent of the Cullen Investment's IPO, so his decision was irrefutable. It was quite a story and explained Edward's cold demeanor (to some extent) and the powerful presence he exerted in the business world at such a young age.

Thankfully these last couple months had passed without incident. I had not seen Edward since running out of his office after the Lauren fiasco. Speaking of Lauren I had not seen her or heard any mention of her in office dialogue since that day. Not to mention all my CEO correspondence had been with Angela Weber his other assistant.

There was still a slight twinge in my chest when I realized I wasn't even worth an explanation or apology to him. I was just come assistant he fucked, past tense only. But overall, I'm glad my horrible beginning at CI hadn't influenced my ability to do my job.

Being Edward's brother's assistant and him being the active CEO, I was always hearing about him or transferring him- or rather his assistant- to Emmett. Fortunately, the sick feeling that erupted in my stomach at every mention of his name had faded and our brief sexual encounter was all but forgotten. Except I still vividly remember the intensity of his emerald colored eyes and the feeling of his rough hands roaming my skin. There was only so much you could ask a girl to forget! But those thoughts were saved for when I was alone.

"Bella," the intercom chimed "come into my office. There is someone here I want you to meet." That was odd. Normally Emmett would barbarically yell out his office door when he needed something. Also, who was in his office? He didn't have any appointments on the books and I was operating on the assumption that he had been working alone behind closed door since I got back from my lunch break.

I knocked fluidly on the door frame and was told to come in. The first thing I noticed, granted he was hard to miss, was a massive bronze-skinned giant in the corner of the room. His jet black hair was tied back in a ponytail away from his face and his eyes were a startling grey color. He was the classic depiction of Native American heritage, only he was dressed in an expensive, deep navy suit.

"Bella, I wanted to introduce you to Jacob Black, the campaign manager for Congressman Hunter's election committee. You have probably heard of Hunter Industries they are one of CI's largest subsidiaries." I held out my hand to the giant and hoped he wouldn't crush my feeble hand.

Mr. Black just laughed and his face lit up with a boyish grin from ear to ear. Correction- cuddly giant.

"It's great to meet you Bella! Emmett hasn't stopped talking about you, I feel like I already know you." He chuckled.

"It's all in exaggeration I'm sure. It's nice to finally put a face to the initials JB? I was starting to think Emmett's weekly lunch meetings with JB meant he was sneaking down to the Jack in the Box around the corner." I laughed and Emmett starting cracking up.

"So that's why you were always groaning and saying you were hungry before those meetings, you wanted curly fries!" Emmett started in a fit of laughter. The blush spread across my cheeks and I felt embarrassed in front of Mr. Black. This was Emmett's and my relationship, we were quirky and he treated me like I was his little sister. However, it didn't seem quite appropriate in front of a client until Mr. Black joined in on the laughter.

Once the commotion died down. Emmett went back into work mode.

"Bella, I wanted you to get familiar with Jacob because you will be working closely with him for the next few months before the congressional primaries. You will be my eyes and ears in a lot of the Hunter campaign meetings that I can't be a part of." I was a bit shocked at his faith in me, after all weren't there at least twenty interns vying for this kind of opportunity in the field? He continued. "You have great insight Bells and I think you will be a valuable asset to have on this account."

"If you're sure…" I looked at Emmett and glanced in the direction of Mr. Black. I got big smiles from both of them. "Well then, I would absolutely love the opportunity." Mr. Black spoke next and gave me certain meeting times and places I was expected to be. Most of them were during the workday and it would become part of my job description to be available for all campaign functions. This now included the annual Hunter Industries Gala at the Seattle Center for the Arts in a few weeks' time. I had to make a note to ask Alice to help me find an affordable dress for the event.

As the meeting was wrapping up, we all stood and I shook hands again with the gentle giant. Mr. Black was a really nice guy. His personality was a lot like Emmett's and I could tell we would get along just fine. Mr. Black opened the door out of Emmett's office for me.

"It was great to meet you Mr. Black. I'm glad I don't have to organize a fast food intervention for my boss anytime soon. I said in gratitude.

"No need to be so formal, Bella. You can call me Jacob from now on. We are going to be working rather closely over the next few months."

"I'm looking forward to working with you on the campaign! So I will see you tomorrow evening at the Olympic." I nodded in his direction and began to turn towards my desk. It was then that I froze mid stride and Jacob all but knocked me over.

Edward was standing behind my desk, staring intently down at something with a pensive gaze plaguing his features. He looked up when Emmett loudly stumbled out of his office behind us .

"Bells, would you file these to accounts payable?" Emmett said as he handed me a pile of recent receipts. I must have looked like I'd seen a ghost, but I shook my head and tried to gain some strength behind my voice. Emmett turned back to his office and didn't even glance in Edward's direction. When I looked back towards my desk, Edward had retreated from behind my chair and was now standing near the wall leading into the corner wing. His face was a blank mask and his eyes gave away nothing. He was wearing a black Armani suit with a black button down. The black was accented by a chocolate brown tie in a loose double Windsor knot. The suit fit his muscular chest and defined arms perfectly- he commanded attention even if I was the only one in the room.

Jacob didn't seem to notice any difference in my demeanor and he continued his path out of Emmett's office. I tried desperately to focus on my walk, not wanting to trip and fall flat on my face in front of anyone.

"See you tomorrow night, Bella!" Jacob said enthusiastically and gave a slight wave. That was when he noticed Edward and he gave a small, stiff nod and continued to walk away. Edward's features seemed to harden in that moment. I took a deep breath and walked towards my desk and sidestepped Edward to gain entrance to my chair.

"Was there something you needed, Mr. Cullen?" He shifted uncomfortably knowing I had seen him before he jumped away. I found a hard edge to my voice. Just because he was the CEO didn't mean he didn't have to respect my personal space. Okay, that was a bit ironic. Since I had no trouble with him entering and taking control of my "personal space" ten minutes after setting my eyes on him. But the precedent was still there.

"Nothing that I haven't had before." he mumbled sardonically under his breath and looked up at me in contempt. What the hell was his problem now! I hadn't seen the man in months, but the last time we had spoken he had at least tried to be civil. I desperately wanted to slap him across the face and call him a bastard. Then I reminded myself he wasn't just some guy I had slept with, he was the head of CI.

"Sorry Mr. Cullen I didn't quite catch that." I smiled sweetly, biting my tongue for the moment. He seemed to relax his rigid posture and compose his smile into a friendly smirk. Yet, his eyes still held some hidden emotion.

"I just wanted to check Emmett's schedule for this afternoon." He said in a business oriented tone. "But I can see Hunter is monopolizing his time once again."

"Well you'll be happy to know he will be monopolizing my time starting tomorrow." In an attempt to save Emmett some ill will I had ended up incriminating myself and making myself sound even more fickle. It wasn't until the glare spread across his face that I realized that wasn't my only mistake

"Well I knew you could be flexible with the _assets _you possess.I'm sure you are a valuable tool when things get hard and need some experienced handling." Edward practically growled and I heard the double meaning to his words. I was momentarily taken back by his harsh attitude but I quickly recovered my slacken jaw and stood up to face him.

"Oh Mr. Cullen. I know how you like your company's assistants to be extremely professional and cater to your every need. Not to mention the importance of being open to you at all hours and willing to go the extra mile. I supremely hope your new assistant is versed at getting you from start to finish on every project, however _small_, that is in need of special attention." I said smugly knowing he wasn't expecting me to use his double meaning diction back on him. He wasn't playing fair and neither was I. We were now standing less than a foot apart, both leaning in. Brown to green, our eyes locked and I couldn't look away. The emerald in his eyes was practically smoldering. His eyes seemed to soften slightly in the moment and his lips twitched as if he was about to speak. That was until Emmett chose that minute to interrupt and walk out of his office.

"Hey Ed, I was just coming to see you." He said casually as if he didn't notice the precarious stance that Edward and I were occupying. I stepped back relived at the interruption. The tension was getting to be too much. I needed to gain some clarity. He was my boss! And I had once again accused him of being a selfish, man whore. I seriously wonder why he didn't fire me right on the spot for being so outspoken.

Edward quickly stood straight, pasted a smile onto his brooding mask of indifference, and began to walk toward Emmett's office without a second look in my direction. I stumbled back into my chair staring at his retreating form, completely baffled at what had just transpired.

"Isabella, always a pleasure." Edward called over his shoulder and closed the office door behind him. Two months without seeing him and in less than two minutes he had challenged my integrity, insulted me, and seriously tested my patience.

In those tension filled moments, Edward was about ten seconds away from either a bitch slap across the face or a knee to the groin. Luckily Emmett intervened… because even in those flashes where I was wavering between forms of physical violence- there was still a side of my consciousness that was rather fond of both of those particular areas of his anatomy.

* * *

**Some people get defensive to divert the attention away from their true feelings...(cough) Edward.**

**Thank you all for Reading & Reviewing (if you have time)!**


End file.
